Chloe Lukasiak/Gallery/Dances
Season 1 Baby Mine 3.png|Baby Mine S02-E02 26-31.jpg S02-E02 26-43.jpg S02-E02 26-59.jpg S02-E02 27-05.jpg S02-E02 27-07.jpg S02-E02 27-16.jpg S02-E02 27-18.jpg Dmparty.png|Party Party imagesCASKA77M.jpg Tumblr m6kh8qAw8d1rytq3ko4 1280.png Tumblr m4zohqqKFa1rtv1olo5 1280.png|I Want It S01-E01_37-29.jpg S01-E01_38-06.jpg S01-E01_38-22.jpg Electricity.png|Electricity ImagesCAJFZLB5.jpg S02-E02 36-24.jpg S02-E02 35-52.jpg S02-E02 35-29.jpg Tumblr n7slwjq3YS1scip3eo1 500.png Tumblr_m48lu6mHPL1r9h2rqo1_500.jpg|Ups And Downs S01-E03_40-28.jpg Dmup.png S01-E03_40-22.jpg S01-E03_37-57.jpg S01-E03_36-46.jpg S01-E03_36-58.jpg S01-E03_36-22.jpg S01-E03_36-26.jpg S01-E03_36-46.jpg S01-E03 36-09.jpg S01-e04_37-45.jpg|Mother S01-e04_37-48.jpg imagesCAVOQB3B.jpg imagesCA0EIISH.jpg S02-E02 05-49.jpg|007 (OnStage NY) S02-E02 05-49b.jpg S02-E02 05-49c.jpg S02-E02 05-50.jpg S02-E02 05-51.jpg S02-E02 05-53.jpg Sugar Daddies.png|Sugar Daddies S01-E05 37-00.jpg 007 Chloe.png|007 (Showcase) S01-E05 29-24.jpg 007 Paige foreground.png Everlasting friends1.jpg|Everlasting Friends (Showcase) Everlastingfriends2.jpg imagesCAEQQ4R9.jpg|Electricity (Showcase) S01-E05 33-15.jpg|Charleston (Showcase) ImagesCA689DW7.jpg|Pin-Up Girls/I Want It (Showcase) S01-E05 38-00.jpg|Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me/Baby Mine (Showcase) Babymine.jpg S01-E06 37-56.jpg|Where Have All The Children Gone S01-E06 38-00.jpg S01-E06 38-02.jpg S01-E06 38-28.jpg S01-E06 38-30.jpg S01-E06 38-31.jpg S01-E06 38-37.jpg Dmwhere.png Per Les Moi.png|Per Les Moi S01-E06 25-25.jpg S01-E06 25-44.jpg S01-E06 26-01.jpg Dmpumps.png|My Pumps (Starpower) S01-E07 24-27.jpg|Make You Mine S01-E07 24-12.jpg S01-E07 23-34.jpg Tumblr m6gr2ivFMW1rytq3ko1 1280.png S01-E07 32-43.jpg|Different Bodies Different Bodies.png imagesCAAV1Q4D.jpg imagesCAAX5IC7.jpg|Snapshot Smallsnapshot.png Snapshot.png Jnbphotolv-dot-com - Sinful - From Ballerinas to Showgirls - costumes.jpg|Sinful From Ballerinas to Showgirls 29-17 - Sinful - Maddie Costume 01.jpg Sinfuldm.png S01-e09 29-28.jpg Luk8.jpg|Missing You Tumblr m38un70K2r1rtmjygo4 1280.png S01-e09 38-37.jpg Tumblr mdgi0vr0Gq1qh7bi9o1 500.jpg S01-e10 35-03.jpg|My Pumps My pumps.png Luk10.jpg|Dream On A Star imagesCAWTI8OD.jpg s01-e10 33-49.jpg s01-e10 33-53.jpg To be beautiful - cappingdancemoms.jpg|This is My Beauty S02-E01 00-52.jpg Tumblr m8m6wjooRo1rytq3ko8 1280.jpg BlackSwanDM.PNG|Black Swan ImagesCAAXZ3WC.jpg ImagesCAQ1JQDS.jpg imagesCAHFTKQQ.jpg SeasonDM.PNG|Another Season Another Season.png imagesCA0GF5GV.jpg It's Like Summer.png|It's Like Summer Tumblr m46lyzwhTw1rtj69go2 1280.png Tumblr m5dqcsA8UI1rtv1olo8 1280.png Th.jpg Chloeeeeeeeee 1.jpg Season 2A Born to Sing.png|Dream imagesCAF8FM7S.jpg imagesCA8W01D0.jpg BadApplesDM.PNG|Bad Apples BornToDanceDM.PNG|Born To Dance DontCatchDM.PNG|Don't Catch Me Picture_15.png Tumblr m66k4a4LUf1rytq3ko5 1280.png|Nothing More Annoying Than A Man ImagesCA3UVCK9.jpg|Proof Tumblr m8mxxexsrO1rytq3ko3 1280.png AvalancheDM.PNG|Avalanche Luk3.jpg|In For the Thrill Over and Over.jpg|Over and Over imagesCAGUR7XH.jpg|Please imagesCA5C61Y1.jpg Fans dance moms.jpg|Fantastic The Raven.png|The Raven imagesCA30W3IH.jpg ImagesCAC6B0RA.jpg|Les Divas Dmchloesend.PNG|Send Down Your Love TrappedDM.PNG|Trapped Tumblr mo3ljrTbYd1qi4p4vo1 500.png WIWantDM.PNG|Whatever I Want Imagefffffffffffffffffffun.jpg Imageok.jpg Imagef.jpg Imagez.jpg Imagesa.jpg Clomadniaweiwtrio.jpg Tumblr m2dxhm94NZ1r0qs7no1 500.jpg|Nip and Tuck ImagesCAX4SMUI.jpg|Somebody Told Me tumblr_m6r3l0v4Fy1rytq3ko6_1280.png imagesCAR3RPND.jpg|Watercolors Fade Tumblr mjvt5dbpB11s2i2o8o6 1280.png Tumblr mjvt5dbpB11s2i2o8o5 1280.png Tumblr mjvt5dbpB11s2i2o8o4 1280.png Tumblr mjvt5dbpB11s2i2o8o3 1280.png Tumblr mjvt5dbpB11s2i2o8o2 1280.png Tumblr mjvt5dbpB11s2i2o8o1 1280.png Red Queen.png|Red Queen Chloe red queen.jpg Season 2B ImagesCA3X2Y0Q.jpg|I Want It Now imagesCAFB68MJ.jpg Girls in the House.jpg Chloe-keep-burning-wecapdancemoms-cropedit.jpg|Keep Burning Keep Burning.png imagesCAB5SW5V.jpg imagesCAW61WRS.jpg ImagesCA25RGW7.jpg|Unchained tumblr_m9irspxkvC1rbp83wo1_400.jpg|Silver Spoons Tumblr mcx6k2TH8Z1rtv1olo6 1280.jpg imagesCAJZDZLA.jpg|What Goes Around 534752 473538476009422 1278236911 n.jpg Chloebird.jpg|Angry Bird imagesCA2EANHM.jpg Trouble.png Luk9.jpg Madkencloalouette.jpg|Alouette imagesCA5OEJZM.jpg|Chasing Answers ImagesCA6LREWR.jpg Tumblr m8g3m8u5yR1rytq3ko6 1280.png Tumblr m8v4rqrDfW1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg|Taken Leave the Light On.png|Leave the Light On imagesCATWEH3M.jpg imagesCAU2ORMI.jpg Trapped.jpg|Trapped (Showcase) imagesCA1IUG8H.jpg Annefranktrio.jpg|Writing All These Words Tumblr mvnq5d41HZ1sbjv3qo3 400.png Tumblr mvnq5d41HZ1sbjv3qo1 400.png S02-E24 27-25.jpg|Glitz and Glamour tumblr_m9lacmnxXv1rytq3ko7_1280.png Chloe-ghost.jpeg|Ghost imagesCA5XHCTG.jpg S02-E26_50-20.jpg|The Last Text S02-E26_45-15.jpg|Silence S02-E26_45-49.jpg S02-E26_46-04.jpg S02-E26_46-06.jpg ImagesCAXQAECM.jpg Silence.png Tumblr maq94eelZL1rytq3ko1 500.jpg Images-10.jpeg Chloe at Nexstar S2.png Season 3A S03e01_41-56.jpg|Nobody's Perfect S03e01_42-10.jpg S03e01_42-28.jpg S03e01_42-34.jpg S03e01_42-37.jpg S03e01_42-48.jpg imagesCAJRKUXJ.jpg Tumblr mfxm9kM1cV1rrhylyo21 500.png|Push Up The Beat Tumblr mq176mNMwo1rytq3ko4 1280.png S03-E03_30-25.jpg|Another Girl S03-E03_30-27.jpg Another Girl.jpg imagesCARQZ7B5.jpg Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg|Arabian Nights imagesCAYSTJ0V.jpg|Haunted imagesCADYZ94O.jpg imagesCAH08AWS.jpg Chloe Left-in-the-Dark SF HD 768x432-16x9.jpg|Left In the Dark Tumblr mhtn5fUBPf1rytq3ko1 1280.png tumblr_mjgtg268d51rytq3ko3_1280.jpg|Beautiful Day T dd1b9351eb0a4509b2640836cab2304f.jpg Imagehiohop.jpg|Don't Ask, Just Tell Broadway Blondes.png|Broadway Blondes tumblr_mjz7olCDw21rytq3ko6_1280.jpg Black Heart.jpg|Black Heart ImagesCAXDEG35.jpg ImagesCARIUVCP.jpg|We Believe Chloepaigeniaftp.jpg|Free The Peolpe ImagesCA2C1RAR.jpg|Am I Here to Stay? ImagesCAWMQPVF.jpg imagesCANOSBWF.jpg ImagesCASX5TRP.jpg|What About Mother ImagesCA6ACPEL.jpg|Runaways/Children with Guns imagesCAHZMQ4S.jpg|My Obsession Season 3B S03-BCMC 72-58.jpg|Bad Girls S03-BCMC 72-54.jpg Living with The Ribbon.jpg|Living with The Ribbon Chloe in full dance.jpg|You Can Chloe and Maddie.jpg Beautiful.jpg|Beautiful Imagefunfun.jpg Keepitpumpin.jpg Sugar babies from WCDM tumblr.jpg|Sugar Babies Sugarb7.jpg Sugarb6.jpg Sugarb5.jpg Sugarb4.jpg Sugarb3.jpg Sugarb2.jpg Sugarb.jpg Recital1.jpg|Gone Too Soon (Showcase) Image,.jpg Imaged.jpg|Your Dream Will Be My Dream/Gone with the Wind (Showcase) Maddierebellion2.jpg|It Never Reigns in Southern California (Showcase) Open5.jpg|Open Waters Open4.jpg Open3.jpg Open2.jpg Open.jpg Castaways5.jpg|Castaways Castaways4.jpg Castaways3.jpg Castaways2.jpg Castaways.jpg Castaways.png Funbarumba.jpg|Fired Up Fired Up.jpg Fired10.jpg Fired9.jpg Fired8.jpg Fired7.jpg Fired6.jpg Fired5.jpg Fired4.jpg Fired3.jpg Fired2.jpg Fired.jpg Imageckfshh.jpg Imagegdkfnkf.jpg Justbefromcdm.jpg|Just Be IMG 187342731040070.jpeg|Black And Blue Divas Las Vegas - 36-24.jpg|Rat Pack Country cuties.jpg|Country Cuties Doll5.jpg|My Doll Doll4.jpg Doll3.jpg Doll2.jpg Doll.jpg Season 4A Girlznightout.PNG|Girlz Night Out Tumblr myt980X13A1rjvmk8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko1 1280.jpg|Buckle Up Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko3 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko8 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg Tumblr mys96cTgUM1rytq3ko10 1280.jpg New3.jpg Tumblr mzuabugLUz1rjvmk8o4 1280.jpg|Wreck It Atlast.jpg|Free At Last Tumblr n07enxnlBj1rjvmk8o9 1280.png|Southern Belles Belles.jpg Whynotme.jpg|Why Not Me Seeingred.jpg|Seeing Red Tumblr mx1gx33hW11rxe2wgo1 1280.jpg|Beautiful Revenge 408 Yum Yum (1).jpg|Yum Yum 408 Yum Yum (3).jpg 408 Yum Yum (4).jpg Tumblr n19w1f91ZE1rjvmk8o10 1280.jpg|Confessions Tumblr n19w1f91ZE1rjvmk8o3 1280.png Tumblr n0x5veftRg1rjvmk8o1 1280.png Tumblr n19xjdtByL1rjvmk8o2 1280.png|Into Me Tumblr n0fo2nzeHH1sug4rqo1 500.png|Lift You Up BAV1.png|Bollywood and Vine BAV2.png BAV3.png Family Comes First 35-51.jpg Tumblr n3fv3pIqWi1rjvmk8o5 1280.jpg Family Comes First 27-56.jpg|For You Too Amazing grace collage.jpg|Amazing Grace Theroyals1.jpg|The Royals Tumblr n1atklmsBq1rze72eo1 500.jpg|Lucky Star Luckystar.jpg Season 4B Tumblr n50wl6RsLh1rze72eo1 500.jpg|Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo1 1280.jpg 24.png Tumblr n52r4cJUeD1s5bfjio1 500.png tumblr_n52y52R0eG1sffyevo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n52zg0n3VM1sffyevo3_1280.jpg Tumblr n9juf6qwJa1rjvmk8o6 1280.png Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo3 1280.jpg Broken Dolls1.png|Broken Dolls broken dolls preview 4.5.jpg preview broken dolls .jpg 26.png Broken dolls 1.jpg Broken dolls 2.jpg DanceMomsSeason4Episode22Routines - Copy (2).jpg Broken Dolls screenshot fulldance 2.jpg 21.png|Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves 20.png 19.png 11.png 10.png Gypsy.png Tumblr na2mqt3jkX1scip3eo6 1280.png Tumblr na2mtlnwa21scip3eo1 1280.png Shoulda known.jpg|I Should Have Known Tumblr n7a466MQFm1ru7apmo1 500.png|Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 1.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 2.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 3.png Nothingtofearbutfearitself.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 11.24.23 PM.png|They Don't Want My Kind Around Here Tumblr n6kc7lnSZ41retpquo1 500.jpg 423 Chloe Solo.jpg Chloe They Don't Want My Kind Around Here 1.png Chloe They Don't Want My Kind Around Here 2.png Theydon'twantmykindaroundhere.jpg First ladies.jpg|First Ladies 425 First Ladies 1.png 425 First Ladies 2.png 425 First Ladies 3.png 22.png|Tribal Сouncil Tribalcouncil.jpg 426 Tribal Council 1.png 426 Tribal Council 3.png 426 Tribal Council 4.png 426 Tribal Council 5.png Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo7 1280.png|Playing with Matches Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo2 1280.png 428 The Seven 1.png|The Seven Dancers 428 The Seven 2.png Seven Dancers extra - 0m17s.jpg Seven Dancers extra - 0m18s.jpg Seven Dancers extra - 0m28s.jpg Seven Dancers extra - 0m28s crop.jpg Seven Dancers extra - 1m00s.jpg Seven Dancers extra - 1m01s.jpg Seven Dancers extra - 1m29s.jpg Seven.png 431 Amber Alert 2.png|Amber Alert 431 Chloe Soaring 1.png|Soaring 10387855_660179204058872_1759314917_a.jpg Soaring.jpg 431 Chloe Soaring 2.png 431 Chloe Soaring 3.png 431 Chloe Soaring 4.png 432 Save the Rain Forest 1.jpg|Save the Rain Forest 432 Kamryn Maddie.png 432 new team and Maddie.png Savetherainforest.jpg 10508071 1437164503216172 1378306049 a.jpg|Tribal Сouncil (Reunion) 432 Tribal Council.png 432 Chloe 2.png|Fool Me Once 914780 757805304272163 874346028 a.jpg|Lucky Star (Reunion) 432 Chloe 1.png Outside Dance Moms Chloe paige kellystwitter BiufgMICEAA4IJ1.jpg Tumblr n8gsysY2OB1rhqhudo1 500.jpg|Mr. Touchdown Mr. Touchdown - Fire And Ice, 2007 April 28-29.png Mr Touchdown - Chloe Josh Paige.png Chloemadpaige.png|Eyes In The Back Of My Head Eyes In The Back Of My Head - Fire and Ice 2008.jpg Chloe Lukasiak - Princess Chloe - Fire and Ice, 26-27 April 2008 Pittsburgh.png|Princess Chloe The Explorers Paige Nia Chloe.jpg|The Explorers The Explorers Nia Chloe.jpg Lullaby of Broadway Nia Chloe Maddie.jpg|Lullaby of Broadway Lullaby of Broadway Chloe.jpg tumblr_mhat1lkI3O1rltcr2o1_500.jpg|My Hair Looks Fierce Tumblr mhat1lkI3O1rltcr2o2 500.jpg Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo6 500.jpg|Camille, Colette and Fifi Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo4 500.jpg Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo2 500.jpg Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo7 500.jpg Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo5 500.jpg Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo3 500.jpg Tumblr m53twmdMne1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Camille Colette Fifi DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg 100701all that jazz.png|All That Jazz 100701corners.png|Corners Corners - DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg 100701the chicks.png|The Chicks The Chiks Chloe Nia Paige 1.jpg The Chiks Chloe Nia Paige 2.jpg The Chiks Chloe Paige.jpg The Chiks Chloe.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe Nia Paige 1.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe Nia Paige 2.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe.jpg The Chiks Maddie Nia Chloe Paige.jpg The Chiks Maddie Paige Chloe.jpg The Chiks Nia Maddie Chloe Paige.jpg Rag Dolls - Maddie, Nia and Kennedy.png|Rag Dolls Rag dolls.jpg imagesCAKU84KW.jpg Rag Dolls - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg 100701I like to fuss.png|I Like to Fuss House of Love - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|House of Love 2070-7 (in photo index - really 007) - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|007 226144_182676958465226_182554711810784_424298_6890177_n.jpg|Ma, He's Making Eyes At Me Clo1ag.jpg Chloe - Ma He Is Making Eyes at Me - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg Chloe Lukasiak Ma Hes Making Eyes at Me DEA Pittsburgh 25March2011.jpg Chloe - Ma He Is Making Eyes at Me (3001b photo index) - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg Chloe Lukasiak Ma Hes Making Eyes at Me DEA Las Vegas 11July2011.jpg Pin-Up Girls - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|Pin-Up Girls Tumblr mdt38w4Y5d1r9h6mno1 500.jpg|Charleston Charleston - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg Under the Weather - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|Under the Weather Where Have All the Children Gone with Kendall BrookeK DEA 23March2012 Pittsburgh.jpg|Where Have All the Children Gone InsideofMeDM.PNG|Inside of Me Chloe Lukasiak - Youtube - Studio 19 - Little Bird Solo.JPG|''Little Bird (Studio 19)'' Category:Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dances Gallery